Protector
by Lady Veronica Trueblood
Summary: I was assigned a boy to Protect. And that wouldn't have been odd, had I not been a demigod and he not been a special request by a mysterious god. How had he been able to avoid being detected all these years? I don't care really. I made an oath and accepted a responsibility. I will protect Richard Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Are we sure this guy is one of us? _I sent my message through the cryptic and profoundly ancient language of the wind to my brother, Ty. I peered down at the boy I was sent to protect from my vantage point in a tree. I've been sitting in this tree for twenty minutes and the rough bark was starting to uncomfortably bruise my tailbone, but I didn't rub it. I couldn't take my eyes off the boy. Richard Grayson. Also known as Dick, or the famous sidekick, Robin. 5'4", blue eyes, black hair, fourteen years old. He was dressed in his school uniform, which consisted of a navy blazer, white dress shirt, red tie and khakis. He had a bright smile on his boyish face as he spoke with another boy with red hair. The other boy was dressed more casually than Dick, with a blue button down top left open to see a white shirt and blue jeans. They were sitting on the ground under a tree maybe fifty feet away, the patchy shade covering them from the sun. The other boy's name was Wally. Wally West, better known as Kid Flash. He's been hanging out with him and one other boy, an African-American boy, about fifteen which was the same age as Wally, but where Wally had a goofy, irresponsible energy around him, the other boy had nothing but an air of calm, authority and respect. His name was Kaldur, or Aqualad. At first all the names and information had spun around in my dyslexic head like a pottery wheel, but after a week, I started to pretend that they were my friends; after all, remembering stuff about your friends was a lot easier than remembering stuff about the person you're protecting. It had worked and, two weeks after I arrived, I know everyone. Wally and Dick had just burst into friendly laughter when I felt a breeze caress my face and a message sink into my skin. My older brother's voice spoke in my head, as relaxed and happy as any one of my siblings.

_ Come on, you heard the message just like every other Counselor. Who ever the god was, it clearly stated that Richard Grayson was its son._ I sighed, thinking back to the night that we got the mysterious message. The Council was all sitting in the game room around the ping-pong table and trying to have a meeting. After everyone arrived, Chiron tried to get our attention. Travis and Conner were conspiring quietly, probably about their next big prank. The leader of the Hecate Cabin was setting Kate Gardener's hair on fire with his fingertip, and whenever she tried to smother it, the flame would just dance to another section of her head. The couples among the leaders were chatting. Chiron stomped his hoof over again on the hard wood of the floor until the last of the chatter died off. He took a deep breath, and just as he was about to open his mouth to begin the meeting, the ping-pong table exploded into an abyss.

The entire table leaped back. I ripped my feet off the once solid surface and nearly fell over my chair when Travis caught my shoulder and pulled me back. All weapons were unsheathed and the sound of metal filled the air. Every sword or dagger, including my own shiny blade was pointed towards the gaping hole. A look around the room and I saw sick eagerness from Clarisse, concealed fear from Kate and steely determination from both Percy and Annabeth. For a moment, nobody moved. We all just stared at the purple and black swirling in the opening, a bruise that arrived too unexpectedly. A voice rose from the abyss, which made everyone's little hairs stand on end. The voice was genderless and monotone, and with every word, a flash of red pulsed through its dwellings. _"Little Demigods," _it said _"I give you a mission."_ I looked around at my comrades, faces bathed in the strange light, realizing that the lights had been switched off. Not a good sign. Everyone looked uneasy at these words. The last thing any demigod wanted was to be given an assignment from an unknown source. Percy Jackson was, like usual, the first to recover.

"What's the mission?" he asked, stepping forward looking confident enough to let us relax a bit. Next, Annabeth stood by his side.

"Who are you?" she asked. The voice went on. _"I am a god," _it said _"and the mission is to retrieve my son from where he is and give him proper Greek training." _We relaxed significantly at these words. I sheathed my dagger in my belt, along with half the others. But a few of us were still waiting on a fight. Why would this god special request this? It did just describe what Camp Half-Blood was put here to do. This is where Annabeth took over. She swept her honey hair out of her face and stared into the abyss containing the god with analytical confidence in her storm cloud eyes. But her colouring was distorted from the strange swirling bathing her in light. "Of course we will help him," she said "we'll send a satyr to his location immediately, but we need to know who he is and who you are first." There was no fear or hesitation in her voice. The god replied. _"No. No satyr. One of your own must be sent. Someone in the room right now shall be his Protector. No one else. His name is Richard Grayson. I shall claim him when he arrives safely." _Annabeth looked as confused as I felt. A demigod? Sent to retrieve another demigod? To be his Protector? That just doesn't happen. "Why another demigod?" Annabeth inquired, natural Athena curiosity peeking through. _"Because, Daughter of Athena,"_ everyone braced themselves for the dramatic revelation sure to follow _"He is also known as Robin, Boy Wonder."_ And with that, the portal snapped shut and the lights flicked on.

And so, that's how I got here. Everyone decided that a Stealth Cabiner should be his Protector. And with a quick Internet search and the discovery of his age, the decision that I should the one that goes was made. I sighed deeply and composed another message. I flicked my light gold hair out of my eyes. It was really long, brushing my tailbone, but that wasn't odd for a fourteen year old daughter of Zephyrus. In fact, if it didn't grow that long, it was _un_usual. I kept it in a tight braid and rolled it into a bun, ballerina style. But a few strands were escaping. I figured that if someone were to see me, my hair was a very distinguishing feature. I also wore unassuming clothes. Blue wide-legged jeans, black leather ankle boots, a green t-shirt that read "Keep Calm and Carry On", and a black hoodie. The black sweater concealed any weapons that I carried on my torso; the jeans easily hid my dagger in a thigh-sheath, accessed through a cut in the leg, and my boots held a special compartment for throwing knives and drachmas. I carried a backpack that held clothes rolled into tight balls, swiped toiletries, a sleeping bag, a rope, and some non-perishable food items. I slept in a tree by his house, strapped in like Katniss. I felt like an idiot every night. But I had to stay close to him. The camp offered me the option of going to school with him, but the prices were too high and I knew it, plus there was no way in Tartarus I was wearing a skirt. And how would he respond in school if he saw a pair of emerald green eyes following him every day? What if one of the other students saw? What if I got attached to an unnecessary friend and it compromised my ability to protect? What if I had to do _school work_? A million nasty things could happen to this guy while I'm in detention. No, this was easier. I'm just a little bit proud that Boy Wonder hasn't noticed me yet. But then again, I am a Stealth Cabiner. I'm trained to be invisible.

_It's been two weeks, Ty. Nothing's happened! This guy either has no scent, or someone else is protecting him, if you know what I mean._ I released it to the wind focusing on Dick once again. He and Wally were being approached by three other people. I tensed, reaching for my weapon, but I sent one breeze towards the group and all there Wind Signatures read as familiar. More supers. The big, Ares looking kid with the angry expression was Connor Kent, Superboy. The red-haired, happy go lucky female was Meagan Morrison, Miss Martian. And then Kaldur. The three came to a stop in front of Dick and Wally, Dick now sporting a pair of sunglasses. I sent the wind over to their position and ordered it to relay the conversation back to me.

"Batman has called us all back to the Cave for a mission." Kaldur reported. I groaned and struck the tree with the back of my head, turning my perspective up to the perfect blue sky. In two weeks, they've been on three missions that I have also attended and miraculously stayed a ghost. I decided to add something to that message.

_Nothing _Greek _has happened._ I sent it to catch up to the rest of my update. Once more, I looked back at the group of five that has gathered under the tree. Dick looked somewhat excited, the freak. But then again, that might be a good quality in a demigod. I could train that, no problem. Wally looked more like how I felt. He was slumped against the tree with a face of disappointment. Then it lit up.

"Hey, do you guys think I could get Red Tornado to write me a note explaining why I couldn't finish my homework?" he actually looked hopeful as he scanned the faces of his teammates. I think I like this guy. Dick raised his slender eyebrows.

"You started?" he asked, shocked. Wally huffed at Dick as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "We can't all be mathletes," he threw over his shoulder as he began to trail away. "Let's go, guys!" Everyone ran after Wally, leaving Dick to jump up and yell, "Hey, wait up!" before letting one of his signature laughs echo through the park.

I sighed, really not wanting to do this. I hated going on missions. I have to hide from a whole team of trained heroes in their territory. Good training? No doubt! But distinguishing the Greek threats from the regular mortal creeps they face? Very difficult. And not a task my ADHD appreciates. I swung my leg over the branch of the tree and jumped the five feet to land on the picturesque grass. I casually hiked up my backpack and flicked my hood up. I started walking before they got too far, and just as they hailed a taxi, Ty's answering wind relayed his response.

_Who knows? It might start to pick up._

And thus, I blame the next events on my loving older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright Team," Batman's intimidating voice sounded through the wind. "Bolivia has been experiencing a war as you may very well know…" I was crouched in the shadows of a huge mountain, struggling once more to push my wind through the air-tight locks on the nearly invisible door. The trip here was pleasant. I like Wind Traveling. It's very relaxing to give your body up to the breeze and exhilarating to control where it goes while your part of it. Speeding down to HappyHarbor is my favourite part of keeping an eye on Dick. This is my least. Even attending missions are better than crouching in a bush while its thorns pricked your skin and latched onto your hair trying to pathetically find out where you're going and why. It was undignified and made me feel like the annoying kid who always tries to find out your plans with your friends and tags along even though you don't want him there. I leaned forward, straining my wind through the cracks in the camouflaged entrance when a thorn poked me in the eye. I jumped, both my eyes flying closed and my hand flying to my face but I didn't cry out. I didn't scream or yelp or make a sound because that would no doubt compromise my position.

To the nothing around me.

I laughed breezily at myself. I was almost too cautious for my own good. I tuned back into the briefing in time to hear Batman say, "This is a nighttime oriented mission. You leave in fifteen minutes." I almost cheered. The past missions were all confrontational day time missions, not that easy to stay hidden. But nighttime? That was my specialty! Whenever my father gives us missions, they're always at night. They're always stealth missions. We even have specially assigned clothing. Clothing which I, thankfully had the foresight to pack. With a small smirk, I decided Dick could be left alone for a few minutes while I change. I closed my eyes and called on the wind to engulf me and recreate my body in its image.

I barely felt the change to incorporeal anymore. It felt so natural to soar through the air, and to _be _the air? It's indescribable. The immense freedom and the overwhelming sense of carelessness are too beautiful for regular mortals to experience. Then to open your nonexistent eyes to see the world, not as you usually would, but as shapes with colours so ancient, we forgot their names millennia ago is too good. I touched down in a distant forest feeling a slight pang of disillusionment as the normalcy of human life returned, chasing away the ethereal exhilaration. But it wasn't long before I had changed into my Mission Clothes.

I stood proudly in the surprisingly unremarkable forest, surrounded by pine and maple trees. I was dressed in an outfit of pure black. Black, thick yoga pants, tucked into shin high black, leather lace-up boots. I wore a black tank top that stretched up to the base of my neck and had straps that covered my whole shoulder. Over top of that, a black leather jacket, zipped up all the way. I hid my hair underneath a black toque and covered the bottom half of my face with a bandanna. Stealth Cabiners were usually fair skinned, like myself, and thus had problems with moonlight reflecting off our flesh and alerting people to our presence. Thus we wore cotton gloves and painted our faces in black. It looked strange in the light and was slightly uncomfortable but worthwhile in the end. My belt held a sword and a dagger, both sheathed in black leather, but I had a variety of weapons all over my body. Whether tucked into my jacket lining, slipped into my boots, or hidden under my hat, they all have the potential to save my life.

I made it to the cave just in time to see them board the bio-ship. I was still in wind form when they took off, so following them and keeping tags on their conversation was easy. It wasn't long before it started to strike up. "Hey, did he write it?" Dick-_Robin_- asked. "Hmm?" _Kid Flash_ answered, distracted. "Oh! You mean the note." Another voice piped up.

"What note?" it asked. This new voice was probably Artemis, the team's archer. It wasn't hard to remember her name; she was probably my favourite out of this whole group. "Well," Robin started, grateful to supply information about his friend's dumb questions. "KF thought that Red Tornado could get him out of homework by writing him a _note_ stating why he just couldn't do it." I could hear Robin laugh. One of those laughs that made my imaginary lips twitch into a smile every time. "You're so stupid." Artemis observed casually. Kid Flash immediately took offense. "Oh yeah, like you wouldn't take any excuse you could get to get out of trigonometry! Why do we need that anyways?" he asked. This exploded a discussion as to why we needed triangles in the life of a superhero or anyone for that matter?

The dialogue died down after a few minutes. Then I heard Aqualad inform the group that they were ten minutes from Drop Zone A. In these next moments they went over a plan that I didn't need to know. I only tuned in when I heard Robin's position come up. It turns out that my little demigod was going to drop at the second drop zone along with Aqualad, and Superboy. From then I tuned out again, not needing to know the rest. "One minute to Drop Zone A." I heard Aqualad supply. And impressively, exactly one minute later the bottom hatch opened up and three figures dropped out that, without my Wind Vision, I probably wouldn't have seen. They slipped into the forest and disappeared. "One minute to Drop Zone B." Aqualad's voice was calm and soothing. I braced myself to change quickly. And exactly one minute later, I was corporeal and landing in a tree, careful not to make a single twig shudder under the impact. The three superheroes landed in front of me, twenty feet away. They were also wearing stealth clothing, so I quickly switched to Wind Vision. Wind Vision was strange. In order to use it, I had to give up my own Human eyes for the primeval perspective of the wind. And the truth is, its not even sight. We aren't technically _seeing_ anything, more like _experiencing _it. I felt what the wind felt. I glided over the silhouettes of people and experienced it in strange almost-colours.

My focus was on Robin. I could distinguish him from the rest effortlessly. Maybe it's because the wind knows that I want to protect him, and only really need to know what _he's_ doing and thus, focusing on him more than the others. The honest truth is that, I really don't know. The wind is mysterious and secretive. I saw Robin slide through the trees like he owned this strange forest, a quality I took note of in case I ever had to train him. It was, might I add, an impressive quality. I jumped from tree to tree after them, cushioning my landing with the wind and never making a branch quiver. It was relaxing to move like this, like I was trained to for most of my life. It felt very natural. And leaving my backpack up in a tree near the place I changed left me unhindered. I decided I might as well practice while I'm here. So from there I twisted my body into back flips and aerials while they ran beneath me. I was never caught.

I made a good call with the face paint today because, as it turned out, it was a full moon tonight. Today was Friday. Right now, my friends and family are playing Capture the Flag, laughing and enjoying themselves. Then after, they will have smores and sing a song around a campfire of ever-changing exotic colours while a Child of Apollo strums a guitar. Then, the Stealth Cabiners, consisting of the Zephyrus, Boreas, Eurus, Notus and Nyx cabins, will start out towards their cabins in the middle of the forest and perform special training under the cover of the night. I felt a sudden urge to contact my brother, to hear his voice. But I couldn't. Staying focused was the key in my mission.

I pushed back the strain of the desire and summoned my concentration. I scanned the area quietly for Robin. The dark trees made silhouettes I immediately noticed. I felt movements made by small animals in the bushes. Bats, at a better glance. Rabbits scurried over to their den. Flowers waved to one another in the breeze. But I couldn't detect any sort of human figure.

My stomach dropped into my toes at the sudden weight of the dread. One more scan to determine that I was right and sweat bloomed across my hair line. Crap. He was gone. There was no time for reason or logic or caution. I immediately sent out a strong gust of wind as far as I could while crashing through the tree tops as quietly as I could towards any sort of direction. I'm such an idiot. I should have listened to the game plan so I'd know what he was supposed to do. Instead I tuned out and thought about useless things. This is the worst thing I've done in a long time.

I pushed my mind into the wind to read it faster. I felt the rippling motion as it shoved its way across the forest, searching boundlessly for my assignment. After what seemed like a century of panic, it glided over a human figure. I almost cried in my joy. The scenery blurred around me in my desperate attempt to get back to Robin, to protect him, my caution almost flying out the window. Almost. I was aware enough to cushion my landing impact to make less noise, but it felt almost instinctive now. The breeze beckoned me towards my target. I was so wrapped up that I almost missed it. I almost missed the figures I detected, almost flew right by them. Thank the gods I noticed in time. But the relief that I had was crushed when I saw that it was not Robin I detected. It was Artemis and Miss Martian. I screamed silently into the wind and was about to take off when I heard their words.

"The Internet is working!" Miss Martian exclaimed excitedly. Artemis, who was leaning against a tree, sighed. "Finally, now we can contact the Cave." I froze. Internet. They were using the Internet. That wasn't good. If someone uses Internet this close to a demigod it's like nailing a neon sign to their head that said: "_I'm tasty and vulnerable! Come and get me monsters!"_ I took a breath to calm myself. It's not like a demigod is using the Internet. As long as it's not me, it should be fine. "Great, I'll tell Robin so he can call Batman."

Or Robin. As long as it's not me or Robin. Really? I nearly exploded with frustration. If Robin calls someone over the Internet with me around, a monster will definitely pick up on it. But I can't leave him in case a monster had already picked up on him. I pressed my hands into my face, trying to clear my head. This was bad. Miss Martian looked up with a smile and told Artemis, "Alright, he's going to do it now." Artemis nodded. "Is he on point with the plan?" she asked. Miss Martian nodded. "He told me he would arrive at their base in two minutes." Artemis chuckled. "Isn't it strange how these people can hide their huge organization in a huge building just because we're in a forest?" And with that, the two girls laughed. And with that, I had all the information I needed. He was going to arrive at a huge building. I can detect a huge building.

I was right. Detecting the headquarters was so simple; I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. Of course, in my defense, my searches were tainted with fear and frustration. I was flying through the woods, jumping from tree to tree, clutching my sword hard against my waist. I felt a bruise developing, but only barely. All my energy was directed to getting this guy to safety. Worry gnawed at the edges of my mind as I exploded through the treetops. _What if I'm too late?_ Kept swirling through my mind like an infection with no vaccine. It seemed as if I was running for hours when I spotted the block of concrete that the wind detected. I came to a stop a few trees before the edge of the clearing. My breaths came in trained pants. Not too loud, not too fast. I scanned the object that stood before me. It did look like a block. It was a rectangle of gray concrete that glowed dully in the reflective moonlight. I couldn't see any obvious entrances, other than root-cellar-looking trapdoors in the ground right beside the building. There were no windows either. Just smooth concrete, glaring at me like it was trying to prove how superior it was to me. There were no obvious guards either. No thug-looking men pacing the building's perimeter holding threatening looking weapons or freaks in robot suits like I was used to seeing on these operations. And then I saw the sign hanging loosely from a rusty pole about half the size of the building. I had to squint and concentrate really hard to see and understand the words, but after a few moments I saw that it read: _Freddie's Tourist Trap of Magnificence_ in bold black print with a man holding his thumbs up and winking painted beside it.

Of course they couldn't have guards patrolling the grounds; they needed to keep up the abandoned building act. Smart. I felt a slight rustle to my left, twenty feet below and seventy feet far. I twisted my neck just in time to see a black cape exposed under a beam of moonlight through the bushes. The weight lifted off of me anew. This time I knew it was him, and I knew I wasn't too late. A subtle flash of light signaled the beginning of his call to Batman. I bristled like a cat waiting for the distant smell of monster that would send me into protective mode.

The wind blew through the trees, speaking to me in hushed tones. It threw random images of the forest into my mind. In one I saw Aqualad crouched behind a dead trunk, the bark rotting and his strange water-sword-thing flashing in the moonlight. His eyes were as serious as a statue's. In another, a flash of Artemis and Miss Martian quietly chatting about Olympus knows what, waiting for their part of the plan. In the next, Kid Flash and Superboy were awkwardly lingering in a small clearing of land. Superboy was brooding angrily with his arms crossed over his chest and his weight leaning against a tree. Kid Flash was shifting his weight from toe to toe, anxious to keep moving and get back into action. In the last, Robin's face was turned toward the intimidating figure of his mentor. He was illuminated strangely in a cool wash of blue from his tiny screen projecting out of some mechanism attached to his wrist.

I waited impatiently for Robin to finish up his call and this mission so we could get the Tartarus out of here. I've had enough excitement for the rest of my Protector career. My perception moved back to my normal one in the tree just in time to see the subtle wash of light cut off. He was ready.

I trailed behind him in the strange hallway. The trip into Freddie's Tourist Trap of Magnificence was ultimately uneventful, but I've been around these heroes long enough to know that won't last much longer. Footsteps echoed through the corridor, causing us both to hide in different crannies in the wall, grateful that it wasn't a straight line as it should be.

The hall was long lined with confusingly jagged walls and floored with unremarkable white bathroom tile. There were no light fixtures or windows but there was no doubt that a million little cameras were hiding along with us in these little nooks. We waited until two guards passed us. They were huge bulking figures, wearing black tanks and baggy jeans. Each of them was tattooed similarly and completely. Their hair was shaved off and they held big, powerful guns in their massive hands. If those hands found their way to my throat, they could break my neck with a twitch. Only if they got around my neck and of course, that's a very difficult task. Before I knew it, Robin was sneaking down the walkway, towards an unassuming steel door. It was small, the size of a classroom door. I watched from a corner as he crouched down and played with the lock, keeping an eye out with the wind in order to get out of there as fast as I could. No figures approached us. He got the door unlocked in less than five seconds, impressing me once again and slipped into the room beyond, quietly shutting the door behind him. I guess I would have to wait out here for him to return. I drummed my fingers edgily on my thigh.

Waiting was not my strong suit. After a few minutes of me crouching in the corner, he emerged from the room. He looked both ways into each hall branching beside him as I pressed my body into a nook. I tensed as he walked past me, praying he didn't notice me. I relaxed when he was a few feet past my little hiding spot and accidentally shifted my weight. The little _ting_ of my weapons clanging together was all I could hear. Sweat broke out on my forehead and I was swearing at myself in my head.

_Please, please father,_ I prayed, _let him not have noticed._ I was answered with a bird-a-rang becoming embedded in the wall beside my head. I repressed my flinch and burst from my hiding place right before I heard a tiny explosion and felt heat and force bathing my back, both propelling me farther ahead. I whipped my head both ways, throwing both of my perceptions far down each hall. With my human eyes, I saw a dark, empty, strangely walled path. With my Wind Perception, I felt a skilled shadow hiding in a corner. The figure whipped something out of his belt and threw it forward. I flipped in the air, performing a perfect aerial. From there, my feet landed on the wall, from which I crouched and pushed myself towards the wall opposite of me. I flipped my body around just in time for my feet to connect with an edge protruding from a hiding spot and launched myself towards the cranny where Robin was hiding. He darted out of the way just in time. I slipped my attack into a roll and pushed myself to my feet, gracefully. I didn't look back to make sure where he was. I felt him in the wind as I ran down the hall. I jumped into the air right as I felt him pull his arm back and hurl a rope with two weighted ends at my ankles. I saw them tangle up beneath me and land on the tiles below. I kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I forgot to include the disclaimer for the past two chapters but I think I'll give you readers the benefit of the doubt that you already realized that I don't own Young Justice nor Percy Jackson. I only created the main character in this story. This is strictly FanFiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I pushed my way out of the hole in the ground that passed for a door and slipped stealthily into the world beyond. The crisp air and cricket songs greeted me like an old friend. The moon regarded me worriedly and the shadows beckoned me towards them, mistaking me for one of their own. I made my way to the shadows and felt their embrace along with the warmth of adrenaline. I darted in a crouch towards the trees. I pulled my body up onto the first sturdy branch, unable to feel the scratchy, familiar bark under my palms due to my gloves. I made it to the top right before Robin burst fourth into the world. I melted into the darkness as best as I could as his scorching blue eyes scoured the area. He stood proud and ready to pounce in his dark uniform. His strange amusement reminded me of a cat playing with a mouse. What a position I've put myself in this time! His signature laugh reverberated through the trees, soaking into every leaf, silencing every animal within a mile. My heart sped at the sound. Fear. It had to be. Jeez, that laugh really is scary when it was _chasing_ you instead of greeting and when your pulse was pounding with adrenaline.

His hands rested on his hips just as a red and yellow streak painted itself onto my vision and formed properly beside the Boy Wonder. Robin barely acknowledged his friend; instead he continued to scan the area with a smirk that I've seen everyday and somehow made my heart double its already unusual speed. The heroes started to pile up in the clearing, and eventually took those burning eyes away from me.

"Did you get it?" Superboy asked looking slightly annoyed that he had to wait for an answer. Robin peeled his eyes away from the trees and pasted them on Conner's face. "Hmmm?" he asked, eyebrows raised; but before he could repeat the question Robin seemed to hear. "Oh, yes of course." He held up a hard drive. That's when they noticed his odd behaviour. "Hey, what's up?" Kid Flash asked. "Did something happen in there?" Artemis added. Robin nodded slowly. The team waited patiently for an explanation. Robin shook his head to clear it of whatever was going through his mind. "Someone…was there…with me." He explained gradually. The entire team gave him an _Are You Stupid?_ Or an _Are You Okay?_ look. He rushed to explain further. "No, I mean someone who didn't belong there. He was dressed in all black and I didn't see him but he probably tailed me inside. I wouldn't have even noticed him but I heard his weapons clanging at the last second. I threw a bird-a-rang at him but he dodged and did ninja grade flips over the walls before trying to jump me. I got out of the way but he ran out here. I chased him, but he's gone."

They were all silent for awhile. "Maybe it was another group trying to steal information from the Shadows. It could have been anyone, Robin." Miss Martian pointed out. Everyone relaxed at the reasonable clarification. But Robin still looked unconvinced as he said "Yeah, I guess you're right." Aqualad placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke in his calm, intellectual voice. "If you are unsure, we will search the woods for this intruder." Robin thought about for a second but ended with a shake of his head. "No, he's probably long gone anyways."

The team looked relieved that they didn't have to spend their night looking for someone that was probably no one anyway. Once more, I relaxed. This night was a roller coaster I didn't mean to get in line for. Of course though, once I thought it was over, I just fell into a drop that I couldn't see coming. The foul odor of monster filled my nostrils and I almost choked from the unexpected assault. My head spun around my neck and I saw the monsters. Dracaena. Good. They always travel in groups but they're easy compared to other nasty things. No one noticed the two advancing snake women. They had wicked green scales, shining as if each was dipped in slime before applied to their skin. Their eyes closed vertically over their black, beady eyes. They had a slithering trunk where legs should be. They held tridents in their scaly hands that glimmered in the moonlight, their surfaces screaming for blood.

"There! It'ssssss that one!" the first hissed at its companion. All bodies whirled around to face the new found threat. Their eyes widened, like they could really see what was happening. I knew the only one who really could was the one they were after.

"Ah! Tassssty little morsssel!" They approached the group with soft slithers, their forked tongues peeking out of their lips. "What _are_ those things?" I heard Robin whisper to his friends. This was it; this was the moment I revealed myself. This was the moment I had to explain every thing to him. I've rehearsed what I was going to say a million times, but now it felt too weird. Too real. But of course, there was one small task to deal with before the big reveal. I dropped down from my hiding space to the ground below, two throwing daggers ripped out of the small boot compartment. They glinted evilly I the moonlight, but no one noticed. All eyes were trained on the unknown threats before them. I noticed for the first time that these monsters weren't wearing any kind of armour. That made them either cocky or unorganized. I didn't know which, but I was immediately insulted, taking it much more personally than I ought to have. The two snakes stopped right in front of Robin. The snake lady on the right nudged her sister after a moment. Robin stared at them with an uncharacteristic awe. I'm slightly disappointed in my soon-to-be student. If he keeps this up, there's no doubt he'll die in his first battle.

"Come sssissster, why don't you do the honourssss?" the one on the right asked. Why weren't any of his teammates _doing _anything? I guess I'll finally have to be the one to save him. The one on the left nodded eagerly and raised her trident. The bronze of her weapon shone with a sinister light. But I would never let it come down on Dick. I switched one of my blades to my right hand and thrust it towards the snake lady's head. It stuck in the back of her skull without a sound.

She paused, unsure of what just happened. Her sister looked at her with confusion, my blade hidden from a shadow. "What! What's wrong?" she asked. The one with the knife in its skull dropped her trident and gingerly probed the tip of my blade, which went right through her skull. She tensed when she understood and hissed "_Demigod!"_ as she dissolved into a fine powder and blew away in a nonexistent wind. For a moment, silence echoed eerily throughout the clearing. Amazement and recognition sunk into Robin's masked face. Shock and confusion in the faces of the team. And the other snake lady's head turning slowly towards where her sister used to stand, all that was left was a now dull looking trident lying alone on the grass. Then a pain-filled howl pierced through my ears and into my brain. The cry came from the sister and after getting over the sheer volume of her grief embodied, I realized she was screaming a single word.

"SSSSSSSSISSSSSSSSTER!"

Her beady eyes were opened as wide as they could go with horror clear on her dreadful face. She turned limp. As her cry ended, she stiffened. I could see the tense line of her shoulder outlined by the moonlight, which seemed to become more and more intense as my battle instincts kicked in. She spun around in a blur, her fangs bared viciously towards me. "_You._" She hissed through her hatred, spitting anger and malevolence expressively. I straightened into a standing position and faced her with a smirk. But then again, that probably didn't affect her much with a bandana covering my face from my nose to the base of my throat. But she could see it in my eyes. "You killed my sister," she slithered toward my with a look that would make grown men weep for mercy. I stood tall. I wasn't afraid of her; her kind is the tamest thing any demigod goes up against. In comparison. I laughed, melting my body into a nonchalant form. I swung my blade around in my fingers, the light catching on the surface.

"Who? That ugly snake?" I laughed again, amusement flashing through my mind as her anger spiked. She really thought she could scare a trained demigod? "Are you kidding? I killed things like you for training when I was _nine._" I smiled broadly at her expression, the epitome of hatred. Raw and angry. "Too easy." I finished.

Exactly as predicted, she lunged, trident pointed at my head. I ducked easily and maneuvered around her, slamming my foot into the tip of her tail. She hissed painfully as she spun back around. The abhorrence was clearly visible, plastered onto her aura as if it will never come off. "What are you waiting for?" I taunted, sauntering slowly away. The tip of my blade spun around my finger as I turned it leisurely. She came at me again, undeterred. Her speed would have been incredible for a human, but all things seemed to happen in slow motion when my instincts came out. This time I didn't dodge. I grabbed the neck of the trident and shoved it aside brutally. She didn't peel her fingers from the staff giving me a perfect opportunity to slash my dagger across her scaly face. She jerked back. I twisted the weapon so the long staff was placed horizontally against her unprotected chest where I then proceeded to place my foot on her chest and shove off as hard as I could. She barely budged from her spot, her strong trunk keeping her in place but it was just enough force for me to perform a perfect back flip and land ten feet away from the monster. Her inchor looked black in the moonlight as it welled across her face. The slash would have been deep on a human, but her scales protected her and the wound was only a few millimeters deep. But that was okay, it was just to tease her. "You hoo!" I called over cheerfully, extending my hand above my head in an enthusiastic waving motion. Her anger was still there, but it definitely wasn't as strong now. Her monstrous survival instincts were shoving through her mask of grief for her sister. She wanted to run.

"Hey! Remember me?" I called, wanting to finish this fight without spending time chasing her. "I killed your sister! She's gone, for Olympus knows how long! I threw a dagger at her _head-_" Something sparked in her eyes. She ran forward, a full battle cry pealing from her lips and poisoning the air. Her trident winked at me, as if we shared a secret no one else knew. I smirked, waiting patiently for her to shrink the distance to three feet…

_Now._

I pushed the tip of the trident upwards and sunk my dagger into her stomach. I felt the black inchor seeping out of her wound and sticking to my hand as she gasped. Her eyeballs popped out of her skull. Very slowly, she looked down at the wound. Before she could let loose the scream painting her face, she combusted into powder.

I spun the dagger around my fingers and hooked it in my belt. The inchor was staining my hands, pushing its moisture much too quickly through my gloves. I moved to remove the ruined cotton from my body but somebody's hands prevented me from moving. Strong hands pulled my arms around my back, effectively restraining me. I could feel the heat of someone's body, smell their soap. My instincts immediately exploded into survival mode, even though my logical mind knew that the person had no intentions to harm me. I felt hot breath against my ear as the boy spoke. "You are under arrest." Kaldur informed me as I heard the click of handcuffs and felt the pressure on my wrists. I didn't struggle. I knew I was going to get out soon enough. This was an obstacle in my way of protecting Dick, perhaps even a major one. He saw those things, and though he may not have understood, they didn't bother to apply the Mist heavily enough to hide their true form from a demigod. I turned my vision a little nervously towards Dick. He was pretending to enjoy the moment of arrest. He had a smile planted on his mischievous face and his stance was relaxed to an untrained eye. But he was struggling to keep his newly found questions under wraps. His face was a little too pale; his skin a little too sweaty and any experienced demigod could spot the tense line of his shoulders that suggested his feeling of vulnerability at this event. He was fraught with effort at keeping his mortal mind in his head.

"You need to come with us," I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Kaldur's intruding voice. I had to keep from springing into action as his hand came down over my mouth and the top of my head. I felt his heat through both of the pieces of fabric that protected my identity and felt cold indignation as he ripped away both of them. "Young lady." I huffed my breath up towards a strand of my fair hair that had escaped its prison and let a smile unfold on my face. I turned my head back towards my captor, eyes gleaming. "What? You want a medal or something?" I laughed, letting it spread through the trees. He pushed me forward, forcing my legs into motion. "Oh, well then, bring on the parade." I muttered with a smirk as we walked towards the bioship. I gave a fleeting glance towards Robin and caught his confused eye for a moment before turning to face the prison transportation. I didn't know what would happen next, what they would do with me. Interrogations? Oh, yeah. Imprisonment? Probably. Torture seemed a bit extreme for these heroes, though. I only knew two things in this moment. One: I would keep this smile on my face, this attitude inside me.

Two: I would not let anything happen to the boy named Richard Grayson.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Young Justice or Percy Jackson. You need serious help if you think I do. And I shall direct you to the nearest Chapters so you can read the great Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Who are you?"

I've been through these same questions over and over again. I've been inside this blindingly white room for years. I've been sitting on this same uncomfortable chair, shoved under a table for decades. This arrogant smile has been firmly planted on my face for centuries, trying to find the humour in every little thing. Alright, it's only been a few hours, but when something's on an endless loop, it feels way longer than that. These lights hurt my eyes at first and I came in here squinting. My hands are restrained behind this chair in handcuffs. My feet are chained to the floor and a camera was probably pointed directly at both. There's a mirror to my left, spanning the wall. It was no doubt one-way. With one breeze, it was confirmed. Three figures stood behind that mirror. Watching me.

There were a thousand little cameras directed at me and my interrogator. I looked towards him, Kaldur. He's been relentless in a calm leader kind of way. He looked at me, not with anger, but like my childish answers disappointed him. I feigned thought at his question. "Wow, dude. That's pretty deep. Who am I?" I swung my legs under my chair and pushed my bottom lip into an exaggerated pout. "I'm just a confused little girl. I have to be home by ten or my daddy will be mad at me!" I whined "Why don't you let me go mister?" He leaned back, giving me a look of looming exasperation. "You are a trained assassin who-"

I groaned loudly, dropping the innocent little girl thing in an instant. I slammed my back into my chair and hung my head over the end of it. "Come on!" I yelled at the ceiling. I whipped my head forward to face him, pinching my arm a little on the cuffs. "Not this thing again! Can't you do better than that? I'm a trained assassin who was sent to kill someone on your team. Tonight I made my move but something went terribly wrong! Two of my employer's enemies tracked me down and tried to get to my target first! Oh no! How inadequately cliché! Please! If you're going to keep me here, get a more interesting story than that." He seemed thoroughly exasperated. I've done my job. He brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, muscles in his arms bunching beneath his skin. He exhaled sharply. "You cannot keep this up much longer." He told me from beneath his annoyed hand. "I don't know," I told him, leaning back in my chair. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

Before he could continue on with his endless questions, the door slid open. In through the entrance walks the Boy Wonder. In through the entrance walks my ticket out. It was about to get a whole lot more interesting. He was dressed in his regular costume again. Bright red and black suited the boy. He still wore his mask, which made me feel a bit strange. I could feel his blue eyes watching me. I felt a bit warm, and something coming on. Was that a blush? I immediately looked away and pushed my thoughts towards dead puppies. A blush? What was that supposed to mean? I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He twitched his head in the direction of the door. A change in interrogators? Could I be this lucky? Kaldur nodded and stood. They moved to exchange places. I didn't take my eyes off Dick, but I knew that Kaldur probably moved a little too eagerly into the outside environment. I kept the smile on my face as Dick took the seat opposite.

"Do I get to know the name of my saviour?" I asked with a cocked head and widened eyes. He was fighting not to smirk at my performance, I could see it. "I think you already know my name." he stated with false blandness. I pulled back. "Oh, I do?" I asked with a smile. I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "Are you usually right?" I asked. At that, he smiled. "You know, we have enough to at least convict you of murder." My false smile was replaced with a genuine one. "Now why would you throw me in jail for a lie?" I asked him, feigning confusion. It was slight, but I could see him shift his weight uncomfortably. He inhaled and said "You killed two women tonight." I leaned over the table, my eyes locked with his. He leaned toward me until my mouth was at his ear. "I think we both know that's not true," I whispered "Richard." His body tensed like nobody's business. I smiled at my small victory. He leaned back, poker face firmly planted. "So it was me you were sent to kill." He stated sharply. A small laugh came from my throat. If only he knew how wrong he was. "_Kill_ you? Of course not!" I grinned. For a moment, he just stared at me, face blank. I stared back at him, smile wide. Suddenly, a smirk cracked his mask of intimidation in half. "You know, you're pretty good." He told me. Okay, what was he trying to accomplish here? "Good? Good at what?" I asked, head cocked slightly to the side. He gestured around the room with a wide-armed movement, his cape rustling slightly. "This. All of it. I mean, you must have been following me for a lot longer than you're letting on." He leaned forward, his voice lowering conspiratorially. "How long, exactly? A few weeks? A few months? Honestly, I wouldn't doubt years right now!" My smile grew with my understanding of the situation. I giggled. Pulling back, I clucked my tongue. "You got me all wrong, _Robin_." I shook my head slowly. He pulled a look of perplexity out of his pocket and sewed it to his face. It was too fake. "Wrong? About what?" he asked. "I mean, I can see where your logic is coming from! Really!" I assured him with eyebrows up to my hairline, smile replaced with a thoughtful pout. I lowered my eyebrows as he said, "My logic? Explain."

"Well, based on my skill level, you can determine that I was trained well. My age indicates close ties with the person who trained me and my situation suggests crime. With all this, I would think that I was part of some kind of crime ring family." He smiled lightly at my explanation, but he knew I wasn't done. But before I continued, I slipped a long, hard object off my sleeve with my restrained fingers. I always kept bobby pins on my sleeve for reasons like this. I jammed the tip of the pin into the lock and began to work as I talked, careful to keep my hands from making any obvious, jerky movements.

"Now, crime ring families are usually built on some serious hierarchy, and based on something like the complexity of my mission and the condition and sheer amount of my weapons, you would assume I would be quite close to the top. A trophy child, if you will. And trophy children usually do have some extreme egos. So bravo! But trying to appeal to an ego that's not there is pretty useless," I heard a small click and pulled my hands free from the cuffs and around the chair. My shoulders screamed their thanks to me as I rested my chin on my fist. "Don't you think?" And to my joy, he appeared to be thinking. "Hmm, interesting notion," he then gestured to my hands. "And under fifteen seconds while talking, impressive." I shrugged. "It _is_ said that a female brain has a larger capacity to multitask." I informed him. He nodded, with a smirk on his face. "Yes I had heard that." His eyes focused on mine, seeping into my soul. I felt a flicker of a flame ignite in my stomach. I pushed it down. "Okay, lets keep it real here." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "What do you suggest?" he smiled slightly before forging on. "You know _my_ name, clearly. So why don't you tell me yours?" I felt a tickle in the back of my mind. "Come on, you know stuff about me that nobody on my team knows. So I should be able to know what's in your head." His lips twitched up at the corners and back down as he struggled to fight for seriousness. I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously. I felt the tickle in my mind again, this time a little more forcefully. A horrible thought entered my mind. I sent a tentative breeze into the room behind the mirror, fear a creeping stranger in my body. Sure enough, the female figure I identified as Miss Martian was in a floating, meditative pose. I felt a small poke in the back of my mind. Miss Martian was in my head.


	5. Explanations, not a Chapter

Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but my computer that has the story on it is being SERIOUSLY messed up! I'm currently using my school computer to type this message to you readers. I'm sorry, I can't tell you when I'll be back in the community, seeing as I'm writing this message on the last day of school, so no more school computers to use to manage my account. I'm really sorry, it sucks for me too! Until I get my computer fixed, I'm not sure! Until then, have a good summer!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I found a way to post a chapter before the end of school. I hope you like it and that it will keep you calm until I get back on. (Or maybe this is for MY peace of mind) Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think I own Percy Jackson and Young Justice and am still on FanFiction? That doesn't make sense.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I laughed. I mean, what else was there to do? This little Martian girl thinks she can sort around a demigod's mind without consequences, without them _even knowing_? She doesn't even know what I've seen at a young age. What I've experienced. What I've done. Maybe she should know. I turned towards my interrogator. "No." I stated. He cocked his head in mock confusion, clearly knowing what was happening. "What do you mean?" I was more than happy to elaborate. "_You_ don't want to know what's in my head." I shot my finger out to point it at the mirror. "_She _does." I grinned wickedly at Robin. "Oh but don't worry little bird," I cooed mockingly. "She will."

I concentrated on the worst of my memories. Ones that reeked of humiliation, pain, anger, revenge and gore. Blood. That was my main adjective. Every last drop I've ever seen. Sifting through my memories, I realized just how many liters I _have_ witnessed. I pictured it spewing out of my fellow orphans that fateful night that those monsters came looking for me. I pictured the decapitated nuns that were all the parents I knew at the young age of nine. I remembered the vomit-inducing stench of roasting human flesh that wafted towards me from the monster camps as I tried to escape. The howls of the creatures came into my head as they chased me through the woods. I felt the splatter of warm liquid as the friendly hunter tried to help me, and instead got ripped open, reduced to nothing but bloody food for the hellhounds. I remembered the fear that shot through me like a bullet as the three snake woman cornered me, their weapons shiny and dripping with the blood of my friends. I recalled the vicious pain that ripped through me as they started to attack. And finally, a flash of light, so blinding, I felt like my eyes have been reduced to dust and the rays burned my skin. I remembered the light sounding like the dying screams of small children.

I took all these memories and thrust them at the intruder. Every drop of blood, every last organ out of place was whipped towards Miss Martian, used as a weapon. And every time a memory let up, a new one was propelled at her. I wouldn't stop until she was gone.

I could tell the exact moment when it started to take effect. I felt her body fall to the ground. Robin clutched his head suddenly, the mental link that connected the team severed so suddenly that pain took over them all. A few gusts of wind through the Cave and it was confirmed. I found every member of the team on the floor, clutching at their skulls. A small bubble of guilt rippled throughout my mind before a bigger shoe stomped it out. _Hey, they wanted to know._ I thought.

The members of the team soon snapped out of their temporary pain. Except Miss Martian. I kept hurling my memories at her. She had to learn some how. Robin looked up at me from his spot on the ground. He was confused; I could see that much through the hair covering his face. "How did you…?" he started to ask, but he was weak. Guilt flooded me. What was I doing! I'm supposed to protect this boy and I hurt him instead. I immediately set to work on the chains on my feet. I jammed my bobby pin into the lock, jiggling and digging until I heard a click. "Wait, stop!" I heard the exhausted panic in his voice. I could feel his confusion when I stepped closer to him and fell to my knees beside his struggling form. We met eyes as I checked his face for any physical marks, even though I knew there wouldn't be any. "Are you alright?" I whispered. He looked into my face with such complex bewilderment; I could barely look at him. "Who are you?" he asked with such force that I almost winced. I looked for an answer, hoping the gods would provide. They didn't. I sighed and told him, "I'm nobody." He looked as if he wanted to continue this conversation, but my protective urges told me to shut him up. "Come on." I encouraged him. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and mine at his waist, letting him lean on me. I walked him out of the Interrogation Room and towards something he could sleep on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to explain this? **

**A/N: Thanks for being patient readers, trust me, it has been frustrating for me not being able to upload a new chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I don't remember when I stopped whipping thoughts at Miss Martian. It was probably after I set Richard down on the couch in an empty room that looked like it would normally be filled with teens. A huge television screen, a stocked kitchen and a training area off to the left. Dick passed out on contact with the cushions, leaving me alone in the high-ceilinged room. A gust of wind towards the room behind the mirror determined that Miss Martian and Kid Flash were fast asleep on the floor. A brief thought about moving them crossed my mind, but I figured I was doing Kid a favour.

I went in search of a hot shower. I was sweaty and dirty from the jungle and tired from the night. I didn't dare fall asleep in this place, and leave Dick unprotected. The shower would rejuvenate me. After passing several rooms, I came to one that looked vaguely like a bedroom. I slipped in and shut the door. After a look around, I discovered that this was Superboy's room. It looked as though he went out and would stay out for a while if that telepathic link was spread throughout the whole team. I walked into his adjoining bathroom and was glad to see a shower. I was tiredly amused to see that my face paint was still plastered on my face. Time to wash it off.

I came out of that bedroom about ten minutes later smelling and feeling fresh in the clothes I was wearing earlier in the morning. I had Wind Traveled to retrieve my belongings from the tree I had left them in. my hair hung loose around my shoulders, reaching my tailbone as it air-dried. The shower still left me tired, but that was okay. I knew how to deal with tiredness without sleeping. It's part of the special training Stealth Cabiners go through to learn how to replace sleeping with meditation. I reclaimed all of my weapons from the table where they rested. It was pretty careless of them to just leave them lying in the middle of a room like that. I strapped them to my body and retreated to the corner where Dick slept. I crossed my legs on the ground in front of his sleeping form, pausing for only a moment to admire his face before I snapped out of it. I sighed, finally coming to terms with my emotions. I was clearly, at the very least, infatuated with Richard Grayson. At the most it was the beginnings of love. Great.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my shoulders, gaining control of my breathing. I projected myself into a state of limbo where I was resting but still hyperaware of my surroundings. I patterned my breathing, soothing it into a rhythm. In. Out. In. Out.

A feeling of fuzziness rested over my mind. I felt everything in the room and yet didn't feel at all like I cared about any of it. I should update my brother on what had just happened. I can't wait to hear his response. This should be fun.

It was quite a long message when it was finished. This breeze held the entire story of this night woven in its metaphorical fabric. It felt so fat when I sent it away that I was afraid it wouldn't get to Ty at all. I didn't know how long it was before I heard a reply. At this time, Ty would either be in Night Training or, like me, in meditation. I let the message unfold in my half-conscious mind.

_Well, well. Busy night, little sis. Is Richard ok?_

I sighed, though I don't know why. Maybe a small part of me thought that Ty would scorn me for my stupidity, despite my rank over him. Or maybe I was suffering from sudden asthma brought on by the stress of the night. Somehow I doubted the latter.

_Watch your language. I am your superior after all. And yeah, he's asleep right now though._

It wasn't long before I received this message: _Oh my apologies then, Your Majesty. But seriously Elizabeth, I hope you're meditating right now. Because tomorrow, you're gonna have the fight of your life._

I sighed, knowing the truth behind the words.

_Yeah, I know. I am. And come on, you know to call me Eli._


End file.
